


I'll Walk Into The Darkness (So That None of You Have Too)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: poetry_fiction [1]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Chase makes a vow.





	I'll Walk Into The Darkness (So That None of You Have Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community, poetry_fiction, to the prompt, _"I'll simply walk into the dark where every trunk and branch and leaf looks like you, feels like you, speaks like you: deep-chested yellow-limbed rain-cloud blue."_ \- From Another Man's Woman
> 
> Also just trying to get a bit into Chase's head as this is my first fic for this newest Roosterteeth series.

After he releases the tech neutralizer against the Union nanobots, Chase doesn't expect to wake up ever again after that, and if he does, it wouldn't be without a few little parts missing from his person. But he does wake up, and he is missing a more than a few tiny pieces of himself.

And he's waking up in a tube that is keeping him alive.

So not in Union hands, which he would have expected given the reports he'd heard in passing a few times of people turned. Or willing or unwilling.

But instead, Chase was with a secret program that he'd never even heard and told that he couldn't tell anyone he was alive lest they fall into Union hands and give up his new secret.

He longed to be able to find Miranda and his family, to tell them; but Chase understands even though he thinks that it's stupid that he can't contact them.

At least the new people he's started working for are interesting, so that's a plus sign in his book for them. So for his family and friends, he'll walk into the darkness of this new unknown and face it for them.

*

_"Here, Chase. I got this for you."_

_Chase blinks, breaking his stare off with the far off horizon and looks up to see Miranda standing in front of him with a small smile on her face, holding a steaming cup out towards her as he held one in his other hand._

_"Thanks, Miranda."_

_Carefully he takes it from her, with a quiet smile and looks into the steaming cup. Miranda carefully sits next to him with his as their fire pit in the sand crackles merrily on sand coated branches gathered along the beach._

_"No thanks needed, Chase. Just thought you might like some," Miranda answers softly, shrugging one shoulder carefully. "I'm glad that we got to use some of our time off here together. Before things get bad."_

_Slowly Chase sips from the cup, using it and the steam rising out of it to hide his smile. He enjoyed the thoughtfulness put into the gesture and the location that Miranda managed to find for their trip together._

_"Me too, Mir. Me too."_

*

Of course, it's easy easier said than done. Learning to use the Holon isn't as easy as it looks; it's a whole robotic body whereas his real one is a patchwork of human and machine keeping him alive.

It makes it difficult to want to go back to his broken body sometimes.

But at least he has a learning companion and friend in Yaz, who is dealing with her growing pains and a situation that he isn't privy to the details yet.

It makes it easier to deal with accidentally addressing the ghosts of people that aren't there with him in person, some of whom he wonders if he will ever see again.

Everywhere there's a whiff of a scent that reminds him of his mother, and sister, or even Miranda and his friends at the base. It makes it all the more tempting to steal his Holon and use it to fly over to the military station to tell them that he's alive or find his family and reassure them that he's still functional.

It's certainly tricky, but it serves as a reminder for him, and Yaz are training to do in the Holons.

*

_Chase stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and stopped as he took in the sight of him, trying not to laugh and break the scene in front of him. His sister was trying to do some cooking and doing rather well it seemed. Interesting, because the kitchen wasn't on fire yet which was probably his mom's doing given her hovering behind his sister like she was waiting for something to happen._

_He must have made some quiet noise, or their mother had already known that he was there as she looked over at him with an amused smile and his sister snorts with a bright grin over at him. Finally, Chase goes over to join his mom._

_"Hey, you're up," His mother said with the amused smile still on her face. "These will be done in a bit if your sister doesn't burn the food first. But there's some ready to go if you want to get started."_

_"Mom!"_

_"This looks great as always, Mom. Thanks, mom. Thanks, sister," Chase answers, chuckling over his sister's dramatics. "Love you both."_

_"I love you too, Chase."_

*

Everything about what they're doing in the program is exciting, and Chase is happy to be a part of it regardless of how long it takes for them to piece him back together into a functional human body.

At least he has the Holon for the time being and can eventually help out in the fighting and the newest recruits that they bring into the program over time.

There's so much that he wants to do to help fight back against the aggression of the Union and its forces, so perhaps he'll stick around with the program for a while yet and see what he can in the new unknown with them.

*

_There were times when it was quiet, and his companions were asleep in their quarters, that Chase would ask Caliban to make a simulated hologram of the night sky for him to stare up at through the glass wall of his tank._

_He missed being able to walk around at night back at the Vanguard bases and find a quiet balcony with a bench to sit on and stare up at the stars._

_Sometimes Miranda would have joined him if she was awake on a sleepless night or still a bit too jazzed up for going to sleep within the barracks after a few days of non-stop battles with the Union. He would quietly rest the side of his head on top of hers, and she would gently squeeze his wrists in response._

_As Chase floated there in his tank, staring upward at the false night sky, there was a small part of him that wondered if Miranda still missed him as much as he wanted her._

*

As he watched Jodie and Miranda part ways for their equipment, he silently vowed to continue walking into the darkness so that they wouldn't have too.

As Miranda looks over in Chase's general direction, a quiet ping from Yaz distracts him, and he makes himself go back to the task of helping her set up for the recruits instead of watching Miranda from across the heated tarmac.


End file.
